ccsifandomcom-20200214-history
Simple case september post by admin erza
[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Conan-Case-Solver-Indonesia-/201837533206954 Conan Case Solver • Indonesia •]' ' 'maaf.. simple case.. +1150, bagi yg mnyertakan char.. ' Top of Form Suka · · Bagikan · 4 September pukul 3:33 Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • simple case.. kakek ku blm lama mninggal krna mengidap penyakit jantung.. beliau adalah seorang misterius yg sering mengumpulkan benda-benda aneh yg kadang sy pun heran barang-barang itu didapatkannya dri mna.. tiga hari sblm beliau mninggal, ia memberiku sebuah kertas, yg katanya merupakan sebuah digit kode utk membuka brankas istimewanya.. isi kertasnya : "saat malam natal tahun lalu, pria muda berkacamata disisi sana terus menatapku, menatap diriku yg berhati kosong ini. trio sahabat berparas cantik itu tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku, tempat aku berdiri ditiang lampu taman ini, menatap rasi bintang cancer ditengah gelap gulita malam, tempat ku berdiri selama empat malam ini. aku pun lanjut berjalan kebeberapa benua, berharap ada yg menghentikan langkah ku. langkah seorang wanita bersenyum emas yg tak bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya" sy pun membacanya, dan kakek hanya trsenyum dan berkata, tidak ada angka/digit yg berulang, memperingatkan ku akan brankas istimewanya yg berbahaya bila salah memasukkan kode.. apa kode brankas? dan apa isi dri brankas itu? #erza 4 September pukul 3:34 Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • clue : tdak ada angka yg berulang.. jadi pasti total digitnya ada 10.. 0-9.. 4 September pukul 3:49 Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • CASE CLOSED.. kode : 2580316947.. isi brankas : lukisan asli monalisa.. #erza 4 September pukul 4:15 · Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • ‎ 25 : malam natal 8 : pria brkacamata 0 : hati kosong 3 : trio sahabat 1 : tiang lampu 69 : lambang rasi bintang cancer 4 : empat hari 7 : beberapa benua, total ada 7 benua di dunia.. wanita pmilik senyum emas yg tak bisa mggambarkan suasana hatinya : monalisa.. ada yg mau d tanyakan? maaf krna tadi ada urusan, makanya sy lambat merespon.. #erza 4 September pukul 4:51 · Suka · Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • terinspirasi pas nton fairy tail tadi.. XD tp khan lambang cancer secara romawinya mmg 69.. :D oiia, tidak ada yg sempurna dapat 1150.. jadi pertimbangan saya.. benar kode : 900 benar harta brankas : 250 #erza 4 September pukul 5:40 (min erza g ngasih tahu siapa yang dapat point untuk kode, dan siapa yg dpat poin brankas)… hrus dteliti dri tiap komen member -.- Karena sya g tahu memilahnya, sya copas smuanya aja yahh …. Irwan Untara kode brankas brp digit ? 4 September pukul 3:37 · Suka Imam Abdul Rachman ‎#bingung... Baca lagi.. #makin bingung trickster 4 September pukul 3:37 · Suka · Sada SalazarSlytherin GodricGryffindor Itu yg nama x simple case y ? ="= as 4 September pukul 3:37 · Suka · Dewi Purwanti Akh . . . Conan . . Tolong aku. . . . 4 September pukul 3:39 · Suka Kazu Vani Kanata Hm it dia simple case kiyoi 4 September pukul 3:41 · Suka M Syahman Samhan ‎ 2503 Emas Simple to jawabanku Hiruma 4 September pukul 3:41 · Suka Rianty Lovato hm.. Megumi 4 September pukul 3:41 · Suka Kenpachi Zaraki ‎ 241220102031245 mungkin inilah kode brankasnya ql isinya mungkin hanya secarik kertas yang mengatakan selamat karena dirimu telah memcahkan kodeku cung, hehehehe hanya ucapan selamat. "z" 4 September pukul 3:42 · Suka Imam Abdul Rachman ‎0136745 trickster 4 September pukul 3:42 · Suka Rendy Cundawan simple case = simlpe crazy . . . . huhahahahahaha more clue????? Neji 4 September pukul 3:42 · Suka Irwan Untara ‎ 24031 benda-benda aneh Earone- 4 September pukul 3:42 · Suka Ama Chan inikah yg dnamakan simple case???? oh NOOOO *Reiko Kujo* 4 September pukul 3:42 · Suka Hivni Dunkdunk Wah , ane bingung dunkdunk 4 September pukul 3:42 · Suka · Sukiman Kho Mlm ntl thn llu : 251210 Empt mlm : 4 Harta : gmbr monalisa ( seorg wnita brsnyum emas yg tdk bs menggambarkan suasana hti'a ) Kode : 2512104 GD 4 September pukul 3:43 · Suka · Imam Abdul Rachman ‎ 0136745 isinya emas trickster 4 September pukul 3:43 · Suka M Syahman Samhan ‎ 4 malam .. Artinya ada 4 digit angka ... Angka yg logis tu tanggal natal 25 , hati yg kosong 0 , trio 3 ... Jadinya Kodenya 2503 Brharap emas Isinya emas Hiruma 4 September pukul 3:44 · Suka Kenpachi Zaraki mimin erza, mimin erza, katanya simple tp sumpah mumet... 4 September pukul 3:44 · Suka M Syahman Samhan Eh ralat jawabanku : isinya gambar monalisa ! Hiruma 4 September pukul 3:45 · Suka Sada SalazarSlytherin GodricGryffindor Brankas x berapa digit code ? 4 September pukul 3:45 · Suka Xinra D'Trapper ‎ 1203141 Page 4 September pukul 3:45 · Suka Irwan Untara ‎ 2503 benda-benda aneh Earone 4 September pukul 3:45 · Suka Yorensius Iko Sihotang 24031745 isiny emas Ryuga 4 September pukul 3:45 · Suka Hamidah Jauhary Natal= 25 Berhati kosong= 0 Trio=3 Tiang lampu =1 Empat jam =4 Wanita bersenyum emas =emas jadi,, kode = 250314 Isi brankas = emas Betulkah?? Miyaka Yuuki *gigit jari 4 September pukul 3:46 · Suka M Syahman Samhan ‎-__- 4 September pukul 3:46 · Suka Sukiman Kho Bener gk min analisis sy ..? I'm too curious .. GD 4 September pukul 3:47 · Suka Loes Loelanoz Buka Semangat-Baru ‎ 250347 isi'y : kulit kepiting emas natsu 4 September pukul 3:47 · Suka Muhammad Rahmat kode brankasnya brp digit???? 4 September pukul 3:47 · Suka M Syahman Samhan Solved by hiruma !! 9999 pts for him #erza ####bisa gk ya kyk gitu .. Hiruma 4 September pukul 3:47 · Suka Jose Angel Valdez ‎2510 emas? Sakuragi 4 September pukul 3:47 · Suka Agusman D Indomanunited ‎ 24031 isi brankas emas #goten 4 September pukul 3:48 · Suka Xinra D'Trapper Wah,aku lupa menyertakan isinya..Biarlah,ky jwbnku mau bener aja XDa Page 4 September pukul 3:48 · Suka Reza Sari setauku kode brankas 4 dijit. 2503 kodenya, Isinya, foto cucu nya itu #sotoy mode: on xD Satokagi 4 September pukul 3:48 · Suka Farhan Fakhrezi ‎ 000314 sano 4 September pukul 3:49 · Suka Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • clue : tdak ada angka yg berulang.. jadi pasti total digitnya ada 10.. 0-9.. 4 September pukul 3:49 · Suka Ama Chan ‎ 0334 isinya emas *Reiko Kujo* 4 September pukul 3:49 · Suka Alvan Juwanda ‎ 8250316497 kacamata=8 malam natal=25 kosong=0 trio=3 tiang=1 cancer=6 empat=4 hentikan langkah=9 emas=7 4 September pukul 3:49 · Suka Rendy Cundawan kode: 25034 isi: lukisan Monalisa 4 September pukul 3:49 · Suka Hivni Dunkdunk Kode : 250365 isi msh blm aq buka, jd aq blum tau dunkdunk 4 September pukul 3:49 · Suka Adhika Agura Aku bingung dia itu kakek apa nenek sih???? Down 4 September pukul 3:50 · Suka Alvan Juwanda ‎ 8250316497 kacamata=8 malam natal=25 kosong=0 trio=3 tiang=1 cancer=6 empat=4 hentikan langkah=9 emas=7 beel 4 September pukul 3:50 · Suka Farhan Fakhrezi ‎00034 isinya emas kali sano 4 September pukul 3:50 · Suka Irwan Untara ‎ 251034 isi nya lukisan monalisa Earone- 4 September pukul 3:50 · Suka Dewi Purwanti ‎2534 isinya. . Bku? Wkwkwk 4 September pukul 3:50 · Suka Yorensius Iko Sihotang 2580316497 Ryuga 4 September pukul 3:51 · Suka Hivni Dunkdunk Ralat kode : 25036 isi :barang2 milik kakek 4 September pukul 3:52 · Suka Yorensius Iko Sihotang Isinya benda berbentk/bergmbr hati Ryuga 4 September pukul 3:53 · Suka Thesa d'QueenofGreyiesst Chaechaa Prmintaan Charku blum disahkan?! Pengen jwb :( 4 September pukul 3:53 · Suka Alvan Juwanda wadoh ane sama nulis pula, udah di copas deh 4 September pukul 3:53 · Suka Anifa A Nisa Kyak.y 2507, 4 September pukul 3:54 · Suka UgiGegya Gigyee ‎08787075xxxx isi pulsa.. ahahaha.. #Gapenting. 4 September pukul 3:56 · Suka Uziha Kimfa ikutan ah.. 241083579 malam natal taun lalu=241210 kacamata=8 hati=0 trio=3 tiang=1 rasi cancer=5 berdiri=4 benua=7 langkah berhenti=9 jika angka ga boleh sama. 241083579 agasa 4 September pukul 3:56 · Suka Uziha Kimfa isinya GIGI EMAS. udah kakek2. wkwkwkwk agasa 4 September pukul 3:57 · Dia Wahyuni Kode 25803164 isi lukisan monalisa #airi 4 September pukul 3:58 · Suka Reza Sari kode: 2581035467 isi: foto Satokagi 4 September pukul 3:59 · Suka Adhika Agura ‎25=malam natal 8=kacamata 0=kosong 3=trio 1=tiang 69=bentuk lambang cancer 4=empat 7=benua Isi nya adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan si nenek..... mungkin foto neneknya ^^ Down 4 September pukul 3:59 · Suka Adhika Agura jadinya 2580316947 down ^^ 4 September pukul 3:59 · Suka Fistya Pravanda kode:250316497 isi barang:emas Yoshida 4 September pukul 3:59 · Suka Sada SalazarSlytherin GodricGryffindor Agasa tau aja y apa barang pribadi kakek" . . . Hehehe peace -,-v 4 September pukul 3:59 · Suka M Syahman Samhan Kamu juga kakek kakek kan agasa ?? Piss #digebukin agasa 4 September pukul 3:59 · Suka Egy Adhitama ‎25104 isi : kacamata, lampu, gambar rasi bintang cancer, peta dunia dan emas Gysoft 4 September pukul 3:59 · Suka Reza Fahmi kode 2580316479 isi lukisan monalisa . hidakitha 4 September pukul 4:00 · Suka Irwan Untara ‎2510836479 isinya bomb kali hahaa Earone- 4 September pukul 4:00 · Suka Loes Loelanoz Buka Semangat-Baru ‎ 2580316479 isi'y : peta harta karun Natsu 4 September pukul 4:00 · Suka Sada SalazarSlytherin GodricGryffindor Malam natal perasaan tnggal 24 deh. . . =,=" 4 September pukul 4:02 · Suka Reza Fahmi ah si natsu ko sama kodenya?? hahaha . untung isinya beda,, hehe . hidakitha 4 September pukul 4:03 · Suka Kenpachi Zaraki hah bingung 10 digit gak boleh sama, padahal clunya menunjukan angka2 yang sama, bingung sdh pasti jawabanku salah. mau memperbaiki tp bingung mau ganti apa. ahkkkkkkk,,,, mumet....... 4 September pukul 4:03 · Suka Dewi Purwanti Ralat kode, : 25 803159 isi : kotak kayu :P Chara : heiji 4 September pukul 4:03 · Suka Sada SalazarSlytherin GodricGryffindor Benua ada 7 y ? Aq lupa. . . 4 September pukul 4:04 · Suka Loes Loelanoz Buka Semangat-Baru ‎ @hida: ah km ny0ntek aq tuh.. :p 4 September pukul 4:04 · Suka Anjas D. Cahyo Kode :2580316947 isi :emas kanmuru 4 September pukul 4:04 · Suka Triviana M Sianipar Malam natal tahun lalu:25122010 hati kosong=0 trio=3 Tiang lampu=1 empat jam=4 rasi bintang cancer=7 isinya berbahaya jika salah memasukkan kode=bom berhubung angka tiap kode tidak dapat diulang,maka kodenya=251047 isinya=bom dan gambar monalisa(Wanita bersenyum emas yang tidak dapat dipastikan hatinya) tms.ichiko 4 September pukul 4:04 · Suka Sukiman Kho ‎25 ( mlm ntl ) 8 ( brkcmata ) 0 ( kosong ) 3 ( trio ) 1 ( tiang lmpu ) 7 ( rasi cancer ad 7 titik bintang kl gk sllh ) 9 ( gelap gulita mlm ) 4 ( empat mlm ) 6 ( 6 benua kl gk slh ) Kode , 2580317946 Isi , gmbr monalisa , seorang wanita bersenyum emas yg tak bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya Bnr gk min GD 4 September pukul 4:04 · Suka Uziha Kimfa ane masih brondong wkwkwkwkwk agasa -,-a 4 September pukul 4:05 · Suka Adhika Agura ‎2580316947 (engk ada angka yang di ulang) 25=malam natal 8=kacamata 0=kosong 3=trio 1=tiang 69=bentuk lambang cancer 4=empat 7=benua Isi nya adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan si nenek..... mungkin foto neneknya ^^ Down 4 September pukul 4:05 · Suka Loes Loelanoz Buka Semangat-Baru ‎ @hida: haha.. Tnyata bner klo kode qt sama.. 4 September pukul 4:06 · Suka Triviana M Sianipar Ralat. Kodenya=2510347 4 September pukul 4:06 · Suka Akira Zukafuzi Kyosinagi ‎ 258031647 Isi semua foto nenek(istri kakek) Mr.brook 4 September pukul 4:06 · Suka Alvan Juwanda ralat 2580316947 natal 25 kacamata 8 kosong 0 trio 3 tiang 1 cancer 69 empat 4 benua 7 isinya perhiasan hitam ? beel 4 September pukul 4:06 · Suka Adhika Agura AYo lah rasi bintang cancer itu berbentuk 69 dalam posisi horizontal..... # 4 September pukul 4:06 · Suka Ama Chan ‎258031746 isi : foto nenek *Reiko Kujo* 4 September pukul 4:07 · Suka Remon Sinaga ‎. malam natal = 24 kacamata= 8 kosong = 0 trio = 3 tiang = 1 cancer = 7 empat mlm = 4 benua = 5 1. 248031745 2. Sepatu emas #asal . Rehitsu 4 September pukul 4:08 · Suka Achmad Rizky Ilham Saleh ‎ 2580317946 Isi surat untuk nenek. "Hideo" 4 September pukul 4:09 · Suka Kenpachi Zaraki ‎ 24122010=12, kacamata 8, hati kosong 0, trio 3, rasi cancer 5, berdiri 4, benua 7, berhenti 9 jadi kodenya adalah 128035479 isinya adalah ucapan selamat karena telah memcahkan code dr kakek. ql gaktu mungkin foto neneknya yg sedang tersenyum "z" 4 September pukul 4:12 · Suka Sada SalazarSlytherin GodricGryffindor ‎2580317469 foto istri nya as 4 September pukul 4:12 · Suka Kenpachi Zaraki huh selesai min itu jwaban ku yg telah d perbaiki sekaligus jawabn finalku. "z" 4 September pukul 4:13 · Suka Reza Fahmi ‎ @natsu : haha, dasar lo, tp gw ragu 1. cancer = 6 2. benua = 7 .* gw nebak2 angka yg blom ada, ha , kalo lo? 4 September pukul 4:13 · Suka Fistya Pravanda kalau gak salah jawabannya kode:2580316497 Isinya:gambar monalisa,karena seorang tulisannya wanita bersenyum emas yg tak bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya itu monalisa. Yoshida 4 September pukul 4:13 · Suka Sukiman Kho I'm waiting here admin .. ( -_-") Please answer me .. Hoalah T,T GD 4 September pukul 4:15 · Suka Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • CASE CLOSED.. kode : 2580316947.. isi brankas : lukisan asli monalisa.. #erza 4 September pukul 4:15 · Suka · Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • ‎ 25 : malam natal 8 : pria brkacamata 0 : hati kosong 3 : trio sahabat 1 : tiang lampu 69 : lambang rasi bintang cancer 4 : empat hari 7 : beberapa benua, total ada 7 benua di dunia.. wanita pmilik senyum emas yg tak bisa mggambarkan suasana hatinya : monalisa.. ada yg mau d tanyakan? maaf krna tadi ada urusan, makanya sy lambat merespon.. #erza 4 September pukul 4:51 · Suka · Conan Case Solver • Indonesia • terinspirasi pas nton fairy tail tadi.. XD tp khan lambang cancer secara romawinya mmg 69.. :D oiia, tidak ada yg sempurna dapat 1150.. jadi pertimbangan saya.. benar kode : 900 benar harta brankas : 250 #erza 4 September pukul 5:40 · Suka ·